Wonders Got Talent
Wonders Got Talent is the 36th episode in the series. Plot Synopsis With the dire tiger subdued our heroes discuss what to do with the beast. As the group did Onslow placed the barrel of his blunderbuss against the head of the tiger. Many of the other had concerns with killing it, but were not going to stop him. Onslow instead took out his machete and took out its heart. With the tiger dead Onslow lifted it up and started carrying back to the lizard folk. On the way back Wake and Eloy started drifting behind the group. As they walked Wake felt something tugging at his fin. He slapped at it almost hitting Eloy. He felt it again and they started looking around for what was causing it. Eloy spotted a small monkey like hand go back into the dense leaves. Wake and Eloy investigated and found bowling ball looking furry creatures staring at them. Eloy offered them some fruits from his rations. Several of the creatures climbed down and started eating his offerings. One climbed onto Wake’s arm at ate some some nuts he picked up from the ground. After the creatures went off and Eloy and Wake started to catch up with Onslow and Ezra. Wake noticed that his healing potions were gone. Eloy also noticed his own potions were gone. Ezra wanted to do an experiment. He placed a healing potion on the ground and the four hid into the bushes. One of the creatures came out and started drinking the health potion then started eating the glass. It started to spit up seeds. Tall grass and bushes started to growing up faster than over. More of the creatures started to swarm around the bush. The bush started to grow blackberries faster than they could believe. Wake decided to step out to investigate the berries. As he did the creatures scattered and the berries started to wither and die. Wake still tried to pick on up, but had his attack slapped at by a small ball of light. The ball of told Wake that he should leave the wildlife around her allow and them to do their thing. Eloy got out of the bushes and talked to it. The pixie said it’s name was Blic and that this was close to a fae layline so a lot of the wildlife can be strange and better left alone. Wake discovered Blic’s trail of pixie dust had the same effect as Yt’s sweat. Blic told them it was dangerous to ingest. He stressed that they should not have Yt on their ship and find a way to get rid of it. Eloy coming from a place where the god they worship kills them anyone was not phased by this so long as they keep Yt happy. Blic had enough of the two and left to go find more food since Wake interrupted the creatures before the berries were done. The four took their prize and headed back to the lizardfolk. With the prize delivered they were allowed to enter the mine to search for what they wanted. Ezra and Wake went into mine while Eloy and Onslow stayed behind to watch the lizards skin the tiger. Onslow was fascinated by the concept of using trophies for weapons and armor. Inside the mine Wake was using his elemental attunement to find the ora within the walls of the mind. He placed a hand on the wall as he walked he found a piece of ore in the rock and told Ezra where to swing. Ezra took a pickaxe and tried to get it out, but when he hit the rock the head of the pickaxe brock off and landed in his shoulder. Wake groaned and started to work at getting as much of the ore. While he could ned get all of the ore out he get a big enough chunk to for the spell. Inside of a tent Eloy was getting measured for a set of gloves while Onslow learning to measure. Wake wanted to move on to deliver of the ore, but Onslow decided to hang back to learn more. The group headed back to the Yeldin they saw Troy Hultch on the deck of their ship talking with the crew. Now wanting to be spotted Wake told him that he was going underwater to check on the ship while hiding the ore behind his back. Wake delivered the Couloaf was panicky. Wake slapped him and gave him the ore. Couloaf asked him to distract the Navy so they don’t see him. Wake went up into the Yeldin to speak with Ezra. Wake wanted them to put on a fancy show to get the Navy’s attention. Eza approached them using the argument that metaphorically banging their heads against the rock wasn’t getting anywhere why not enjoy a show and come back to it later. Skrung was not on bored on this idea until Wake promised to have a compass enchanted to help fine Grosswert. The Naval ship turned around to face the Yeldin as the crew got ready to for their performance. Wake went back to get Nedra ready and have a talk with her. He stated while he will still be her teacher in the way of martial arts and kei, they would have to learn the ways of being calm and leaved together. The show begin with a combat demonstration from the duo of Surf and Turf, followed by the comedic styles of the clown Skrungliacci as he rode around on a unicycle falling into pie and getting tomatoes thrown at him. Eloy gave a musical performance. Backstage Wake and Nedra was resting by the railing when Couloaf swam up to warn them of something. After shrinking the stone head He found a large sea dragon heading their way. Ezra came back to see what was going on and was told of the dragon. Fearing it was Pabsvadri Ezra wanted to try and play to his ego. He got out on stage and started to give a stirring introduction as they pointed their spot light out into the sea. A dragon’s head came out of the water. It seemed nervous about approaching closer. The Dragon’s eyes seem more milky as it tried to swim closer. Eloy asked it if it needed help. The dragon said her name was Woe. She was separated from her family when the storm giant passed through. She was hiding in a nearby underwater cavern. She was scared of the giant stone face that came up. When it went away she came out wondering why. Ezra tried to play off as if the problem settled it self. Ave was suspicious of this and had Arundhati come out with Couloaf. Wake explained what was really going on to Ave. While Ave can forgive a mishap of a mage that was they got caught in, it was revealed that the man who stole Couloaf’s wife was looking for him for attempted murder. Ave agreed to take Couloaf into her custody if he fears his life. Wake wanted Couloaf to uphold his end of the deal before getting taken away. Wake handed Couloaf a compass and wanted him to enchant it with a find creature spell. This was beyond Couloaf, but he could enchant it with located item once per day. Wake gave it to Skrung for the use of finding his goblin ring. Woe was confused by what was happening. The crew brought up the fact that they met other dragons before. She would have liked to know where they are. They mentioned that they do not know where Pabsvadri is and that they had no interest in seeing him again. However they were more than happy to take her to Gore. Ave agreed to take her to see Gore once they’re business at Rite is complete. The following day the crew started to head off. The navy ship leaving a magical trail behind them for Woe to follow. The crew noticed Pollifi was missing from the Yeldin. Since she could fly they thought little of this. Off in the distance the spotting Pollifi flying towards them with someone else. Another aarakocra dressed in fancy garb. Pollifi said she went to go get her sister, Mary Mae, to show her all the stuff they had. Mary Mae spotted Redd and told Redd that her mother has been worried sick. She told Redd that the order would meet her at Rite instead of Eburkal. Ezra offered the two a room for the travel to Rite at a fee. Mary Mae agreed and Wake started to show her down to Caster’s old room. Redd was relieved that it was going to be over with soon. She also warned Ezra not to bring up Barabus in front of her. As Wake showed her to the room he mentions that she wasn’t the first bird they had on bored. Mary Mae turned to him and asked if he knew where her husband was. Appearances * Arundhati * Ave Lo Eshtali * Couloaf Hibbleson * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Onslow Green * Pliskin Hark * Poliffi * Redd * Risf * Skrung * Troy Hultch * Wake * Yt Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}